Kanbyou
by wen phantom14
Summary: Kise bergegas ke apartemen Aomine karena satu email darinya. Inti cerita terinspirasi dari Drama CD Otona Gentei Karte II Kanbyou CD Shinonome Yuuya Hen. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Kanbyou—KaKuro Hen

Desclaimer :

黒子のバスケ 藤巻忠利

Pairing : KaKuro

Warning :

Sho-ai, BoyxBoy, typo (s), OOC (maybe), dll

###

Pagi yang baru telah bergulir menggantikan hari kemarin. Akan tetapi kegiatan pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah. Bangun pagi dengan alarm yang diset pukul enam pagi, mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, menyambar bekal makanan buatannya sendiri sebelum berlari mengejar waktu yang membuatnya hampir terlambat mengikuti latihan pagi klub basket Seirin.

Sungguh kegiatan yang sama dengan hari-hari kemarin. Dia bahkan bisa menebak bahwa setelah ini dirinya pasti akan disapa oleh teman setim—merangkap kekasihnya—secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian mereka akan berlatih bersama setelah dia memarahi pemuda itu, lalu keduanya akan makan pagi sebelum kelas jam pertama dimulai.

Tapi...

"Huh? Dia tidak ada?"

Prediksinya meleset. Ucapan selamat pagi dadakan yang selalu diucapkan spesial untuknya tidak ia dapatkan. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan sosoknya selepas latihan dan kelas dimulai. Sampai ketika sang Guru mengabsen para siswanya,

"Ah, hari ini Kuroko _kun_ izin, ya."

 _Eh, dia tidak berangkat?_ Surai merahnya bergerak mengikuti kepalanya yang menoleh ke belakang—pada kursi yang biasa diduduki Kuroko Tetsuya.

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali menganggu tidurnya yang sejak awal tidak nyaman. Kelopak matanya mengerjap enggan, tapi suara bel rumahnya yang berdering memaksanya untuk bangun. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur sebelum berdiri. Kepalanya terasa berat karena rasa pening yang tak tertahankan.

Ting tong!

Bel rumahnya kembali ditekan. Dia mengerang sebal karena sepertinya tamunya bukan orang yang sabar. Tubuh kecil yang sedang ringkih itu akhirnya berdiri. Langkahnya pelan menuju pintu.

"Iya, sebentar," suaranya parau. Ia bahkan tidak yakin suara itu akan sampai di telinga tamunya. Tangannya yang lemas akhirnya sampai pada gagang pintu. Digeretnya slot yang menjadi kunci kedua setelah memutar kunci pertamanya.

Pemandangan yang menyapa iris birunya ketika pintu itu terbuka, adalah sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan badan yang lebih besar darinya. Napas pemuda itu tidak beraturan, seakan dia baru saja melakukan lari maraton. Atau memang dia baru saja berlari?

"Ku.. roko.. hah.. hah.." Pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah panik. "Kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko tersenyum begitu kekagetannya lenyap. Ia sedikit geli melihat melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. "Masuklah dulu, Kagami _kun_ ," katanya pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang parau.

Kagami menurutinya. Namun, mulutnya masih menggerutukan sifat Kuroko yang tidak menghubunginya saat keadaannya sedang tidak baik seperti ini.

" Sudah kubilang, hubungi aku kalau kau sedang kenapa-napa! Kenapa kau diam saja? Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau kau bisa bergantung padaku, Ku.."

Bruk!

Saat itu, Kagami menghentikan ucapannya. Badan ringkih di belakangnya oleng, dirasakannya kepala bersurai biru muda itu jatuh tepat di punggung lebar miliknya. Rasa panas yang ia yakini sebagai demam yang sedang menyerang si pemuda merembet padanya dari balik seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Oi, Kuroko..?" Kagami memanggilnya tanpa berbalik. Takut badan yang tengah bersandar padanya itu jatuh ke lantai karena kehilangan sandaran.

Kagami menjatuhkan plastik bawaannya saat si empunya nama tidak menjawab. Dengan hati-hati tangannya meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan lengannya. Panas badan Kuroko semakin dirasakannya saat ia membopong tubuh mungil itu. Napas panas tak beraturannya pun ia rasakan ketika dengan hati-hati ia menidurkan badan ringkih itu di atas kasur.

"Kau panas sekali," Kagami berujar khawatir. Kuroko tidak membalasnya dengan suara, hanya matanya yang sayu membalas tatapan Kagami.

"Obatmu? Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum," suaranya lirih. Kepalanya tak sanggup menggeleng karena rasa pening yang tak berkurang.

"Sudah kuduga."

Lelaki dengan surai merah itu meninggalkan kamarnya setelah mengatakan itu. Tidak lebih dari satu menit setelahnya dia kembali dengan kantong plastik di tangannya.

Plak!

Satu tamparan kecil Kuroko rasakan di dahinya. Ia kemudian merasakan dingin yang nyaman mengalir perlahan dari kepalanya.

" _Kimochi ii_.." respon naluriah keluar dari bibir Kuroko ketika rasa dingin menjalar perlahan dari dahinya. Kagami mendengus mendengarnya.

"Itu plester penurun panas," kata Kagami. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu."

Kagami mengelus kepala Kuroko dan mengecup pipinya sebelum kembali keluar dari ruang tidur menuju dapur.

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*

Kuroko tidak tahu sejak kapan ia terlelap. Ia mengerjap ketika goyangan-goyangan ringan mengenai badannya, mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya menemukan sosok lelaki bertubuh besar saat ia mulai fokus. Ia pun sadar bahwa laki-laki itu sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Di atas pangkuannya, terdapat nampan berisi mangkok yang mengepul.

"Ngg.." Kuroko mengerang. Enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi senyum hangat lelaki itu seakan memaksanya untuk mendudukkan diri. Ia pun duduk bersandar setelah bersusah payah bangun.

"Buka mulutmu," Kagami memberi perintah setelah ia menyedok sup ayam dari dalam mangkuk dan meniupinya. Kuroko menurut.

Acara suap-menyuap itu berlangsung khidmat. Kuroko menghabiskan sup ayamnya hingga tandas. Ia mendapat pujian 'anak pintar' dan tepukan di pucuk kepala dari kekasihnya―seolah dia adalah anak TK yang barus aja membuat orang tuanya bangga. Perlakuan itu membuat Kuroko sedikit merengut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kagami _kun_." Dia melakukan protes yang diabaikan. Kagami memilih untuk berdiri, meletakkan mangkok kosong di atas nakas dan membawa segelas air putih dan sebutir pil penurun panas sebagai gantinya. Kagami menyodorkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ah," seolah menyadari sesuatu, lelaki besar itu menarik tangannya. Kini kepalanya yang mendekat. Kuroko memandangnya bingung, namun tak mengatakan apapun. "Apa kali ini aku perlu menyuapimu _mouth-to-mouth_ , sayang?" Ia mengerling menggoda, sukses mendapatkan dorongan sayang dari kekasihnya, mwnjauhkan kepala mereka.

"Berikan obatku." Kuroko Tetsuya main perintah, belum menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kagami.

"Iya, iya. Duh, lepaskan wajahku," sang Pria memprotes. Kuroko menjauhkan tangannya. Kagami memberikan obat dan airnya. Diperhatikannya Kuroko meneguk air putihnya hingga habis. Ia mengambil kembali gelasnya dan menjajarkannya di samping mangkok di atas nakas.

"Istirahat lagi, sana," perintahnya sebelum membawa alat-alat makan kotor ke dapur.

Kuroko sudah menyamankan dirinya di kasur saat Kagami kembali. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur. Kagami sedikit mendengus melihatnya.

"Lain kali hubungi aku saat kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Janji, oke?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus."

Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menorehkan kecupan ringan di bibir Kuroko. Hanya sekejap, ia lalu beranjak. Diambilnya tas sekolahnya yang tadi ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau mau pulang?" Kuroko bertanya, ada sarat kesepian dalam suaranya.

"Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?"

"Tidak masalah, kalau Kagami _kun_ ingin pulang."

"Haaahh... Dasar!"

Kagami meletakkan lagi tas selempangnya. Kali ini ia juga melepas _gakuran_ nya dan menggantungnya di samping seragam milik si Pemilik Rumah.

"Geser," ucapnya begitu dia sampai di samping ranjang lagi. Kuroko menurut. Kagami kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring, menyamankan diri di samping Kuroko. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk di antara kepala dan leher, tangan lainnya menarik tubuh Kuroko agar lebih mendekat kepadanya.

Kuroko tersenyum saat kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang kekasihnya. Detak jantung teratur yang bergema di telinganya seakan menjadi pengantar tidur. Tak berapa lama ia terlelap. Kagami pun segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi setelah asyik mengelur-elus surai biru di hadapannya.

Meskipun Kagami tak pernah tahu dan Kuroko memang tak akan pernah mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan, namun Kuroko sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki seorang Kagami Taiga di sisinya. Karena lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

.

.

.

 **終わる**

* * *

 **Hai, hai.. tadaima modorimashita~**

 **saya kembali dengan fic pendek ini sebagai sedikit pelarian dari real life.. haha**

 **terima kasih pada yang sudah mampir baca..**

 **mohon reviewnya ya... ()**

 **rebiyuu mattema~su.. 3**

 **mata ne,**

 **wen**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanbyou—AoKi Hen

Desclaimer :

黒子のバスケ 藤巻忠利

Pairing : AoKi

Warning :

Sho-ai, typo (s), OOC (maybe), drabble super pendek.

###

Sekali lagi, Aomine Daiki membuang napas. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa, ia tsudah tak bisa menghitungnya. Ia lelah. Lelah hati, lebih tepatnya. Dan alasan kelelahannya hanya satu : Kise Ryouta, sang Kekasih yang paling disayanginya—walau ia tak akan mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan kepada yang bersangkutan—hanya diam membisu sedari tadi. Ia tahu, dirinya sebenarnya tidak diacuhkan, dan ia pun mengerti alasan pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Tapi, ayolah... ini demi kebaikannya juga.

Aomine menghela napas lagi. Kali ini ia menatap sosok Kise yang duduk di salah satu ayunan taman di sebelah stasiun tempat mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah. Pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu menunduk, membuat surai pirangnya sedikit menutupi mata madunya—yang Aomine yakini tengah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tangan kirinya memegang sapu tangan putih basah yang beberapa waktu lalu Aomine berikan padanya. Sapu tangan itu bersentuhan dengan pipi kirinya, yang jika dilihat lebih seksama, sedikit membengkak dan berwarna merah. Merasa semakin tidak tega, lelaki dengan kulit sewarna sawo matang itu kembali membuka suara.

"Ayolah, Kise..." Ia berjongkok, mencoba bertemu mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Kise merespon dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku yakin tidak akan sakit." Aomine menambahi dan lagi-lagi Kise menggelang.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu.." Kali ini tangan gelapnya bergerak, meraih pipi merah Kise dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ngha.. mahu.." Kise menjawab lirih. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca kini bersirobok dengan mata Aomine.

"Ayolah.. aku yakin pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Engha.."

"Kise..."

Kise menggeleng.

Aaah, kekeraskepalaan inilah yang membuat Aomine lelah batin. Duh, padahal apa susahnya sih, ke dokter gigi? Aomine hanya ingin Kise menambal giginya yang berlubang—alasan yang sekarang membuat pemuda itu hampir menangis karena tidak tahan sakitnya!

"Hah.. baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau.." Dia menyerah. Tangannya terlepas dari pipi yang sekarang agak tembam itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

Setelah berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, Aomine berbalik. Punggung lebarnya menatap Kise yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Aomine belum melangkah pergi, namun saat melihat punggung itu, ia merasa Aomine sedang jengkel kepadanya. Tapi, dia sendiri pun tidak ingin mengalah. Pergi ke dokter gigi pasti lebih sakit lagi!

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Beberapa langkah ia ambil hingga akhirnya ia berdiri sejajar dengan Aomine. Matanya melirik ke arah samping dan ia menemukan wajah lelah kekasihnya. Tak mengatakan apapun, Kise menyisipkan jemarinya pada milik Aomine.

Keduanya mengambil langkah setelahnya, dengan Aomine yang kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak hanya kau yang susah kalau kau sakit gigi," ujarnya. Kise mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku juga susah. Karena..."

Aomine berhenti berjalan. Kise ikut berhenti. Keduanya berhadapan dengan iris berbeda warna yang saling bertatapan. Tangan Aomine yang bebas terulur, berhenti di pipi Kise yang tembam dan memerah. Wajah berkulit gelap itu mendekat. Kise tak mampu memundurkan kepalanya dan berakhir menyembunyikan iris madunya.

Kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Aomine meraup, mengecap, membuka bibir lawannya dengan lidah. Kise membiarkan kekasihnya memimpin. Lidah keduanya berdansa. Saliva mereka bercampur, membuahkan kenikmatan yang sanggup membuat Kise melupakan rasa sakitnya. Hingga...

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Teriakan Kise menggema bersamaan lengan susunya yang mendorong kasar tubuh Aomine. Tangannya reflesk memegang pipinya, berharap bisa membantu mengurangi rasa nyeri di giginya yang terjadi karena Aomine menyentuh gigi berlubangnya dengan lidah di tengah sesi ciuman mereka.

"Ahomine.. begho.." Kise tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Aomine menyeringai, bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia mendekat pada Kise. Tangannya kembali terulur, namun kali ini berhenti setelah menyibak poni Kise.

"Karena aku jadi tidak bisa menciummu," dilanjutkannya ucapannya yang terhenti.

Warna merah kini tidak hanya bersemayam di pipinya yang bengkak, melainkan menjalar ke seluruh wajah, hingga ke leher. Aomine tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jadi.. pulang, atau..."

"..dokther ghighi.."

"Anak pintar."

.

.

.

終わり

* * *

Wen kembali~~

Pendek, ya? ..iya, emang pendek. soalnya ini hanya pelarian dari real life semata, dan karena wen lagi sibuk menerjemahkan novel SnK Before the Fall dengan gaya tulis wen sendiri biar bisa lulus sekolah... huaaaa, kepala saya serasa bisa meledak kapan saja hanya karena melihat tulisan keritingnya.. *huft* ah, malah curcol, sumimasen.

sore ja, rebiyu wo agetekuremasenka ne?

dan terima kasih sudah membaca~

^wen^


	3. Chapter 3

Kanbyou : AoKi Hen—Fukutsuu (Sakit Perut)

Desclaimer :

黒子のバスケ 藤巻忠利

Pairing : AoKi

Warning : Sho-ai, typo (s), OOC (maybe), drabble.

###

Kise Ryouta baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan modelnya. Dia masih di ruang gantinya, baru saja mengganti pakaiannya. Rambutnya masih terlihat modis hasil tataan tangan ahli sebelum dia memulai pemotretan, tapi wajahnya sudah bersih dari polesan _make up_. Dia sudah bersiap pulang. Tas selempangnya sudah tersemat di pundak. Dia sempat mengecek ponsel pintarnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Sejenak dia membaca satu pesan yang ternyata masuk sejak satu jam lalu. Sedetik kemudian, paras tampan itu memucat.

"Aominecchi..." batinnya khawatir. Dengan segera dia menyimpan ponselnya, beranjak dari tempatnya, dan bergegas menuju stasiun terdekat. Kise bersyukur bahwa studio tempat pemotretannya berada di Toukyou.

###

Lelaki itu berlari menaiki tangga sebuah apartemen sederhana. Terima kasih pada kakinya yang sudah terlatih berkat basket sehingga dia tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk terengah-engah di masa genting seperti ini. Dia segera mengetuk pintu berwarna abu dengan nomor kamar 303 yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia sedikit tidak sabar, tapi mencoba mengerti karena dia sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan sang pemilik kamar.

"Kise..." suara yang dia dengar saat pintu itu dibuka begitu serak dan lemah, jelas membuat si tamu menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Aominecchi... kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak panik saat badan si pemilik rumah yang sedikit lebih besar darinya jatuh menimpanya. Syukurnya, dia bisa menahan bobot pria itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Akan kupapah kau ke dalam, Aominecchi." Kise menarik sebelah tangan si pemilik rumah dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Tangannya yang lain mencoba menopang tubuh gelap itu dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

Meski agak kesusahan, tapi Kise berhasil membawa Aomine Daiki kembali ke kasurnya. Lampu di ruangan itu dihidupkan dan Kise kini bisa melihat bagaimana mimik sang pria. Alisnya saling mengernyit, terlihat sekali menahan sakit. Tangannya meremat bagian perut, seolah mencoba mengurangi penderitaannya sendiri. Keringatnya mengucur hingga membasahi pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aominecchi, akan kubuatkan minuman hangat."

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna matahari itu mengambil langkah cepat menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebuah teko, mengisinya dengan air dari wastafel, dan mulai memasaknya. Sembari menunggu airnya mendidih, siswa kelas satu SMA Kaijou itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia mengambil handuk bersih dan kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Kise kini beralih pada lemari kecil tempat penyimpanan alat makan. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas serta sebuah baskom. Saat airnya mendidih, Kise langsung menuangkannya ke gelas dan baskom, memasukkan air dingin ke dalamnya agar tidak terlalu panas. Selanjutnya dia kembali ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi apapun yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"Aominecchi, minum dulu."

Dia menyodorkan gelasnya setelah membantu Aomine bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aomine meneguk minumannya. Sensasi hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan efek yang sedikit menenangkan pada perutnya. Dia kemudian mengambil sebutir pil yang disodorkan oleh Kise, meminumnya dan menghabiskan air di dalam gelasnya. Kise kembali menerima gelas itu dan meletakkanya kembali di atas nampan.

"Trims, Kise. Aku sudah mendingan."

"Syukurlah..." Lelaki itu memekik senang. Lega. "Kukira Aominecchi kenapa-kenapa saat mengirim pesan itu. Huuh, dasar! Lagipula, bagaimana cerita Aominecchi yang katanya hanya sakit pinggang tiba-tiba jadi diare parah begini!?"

"Itu... gara-gara Momoi. Dia datang dengan alasan menjengukku. Dia membawa sepanci bubur hasil masaknya sendiri dan menjejalkannya padaku. Sampai jadi begini nasibku!" Aomine mengelus-elus perutnya yang sejak sore tadi bergejolak. Dia sudah bolak-balik ke kamar mandi entah berapa kali. Apalagi dia tidak menyimpan obat diare di apartemennya. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih karena Kise segera datang dengan segala pertolongannya.

"Ya, ampun!" Kise mengerang. "Oh, ya. Aominecchi lepas bajumu." Kise berdiri dari duduknya di pinggir kasur.

"Hah?" Aomine memekik heran. "Aku sedang sakit, Kise, tidak ada tenaga untuk memuaskanmu," lanjutnya.

"Hah!?" Kali giliran Kise yang mengerang dengan muka memerah. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" Dia membentak.

"Terus apa?"

"Aku mau mengelap keringatmu!"

"Oh, itu.." Aomine tertawa garing karena kesalahpahamannya. Tapi dia tidak minta maaf. Melihat wajah Kise yang memerah juga menjadi satu obat untuknya. Obat untuk hatinya yang merindu.

Menuruti perintah si pirang, Aomine melepas kaosnya, diletakkan sembarangan di samping bantalnya. Selimutnya dia turunkan hingga sebatas pinggang. Kise memeras handuk yang sudah dicelupkannya ke dalam baskom, menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringat di sekujur tubuh sang pria. Aomine melenguh saat rasa hangat mengenai badannya. Nyaman sekali rasanya ketika keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya menghilang perlahan.

"Apa kau akan mengelap bagian bawahku juga, Kise?" Dia menanyakannya begitu si model selesai menyeka perutnya dan kini kembali mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom. Jangan ditanya seberapa merahnya paras tampan itu saat mendengarnya. Kise sampai tak bisa bersuara hingga dia hanya sanggup melempar handuk perasaanya ke wajah sang kekasih. Dianya sendiri memilih undur dari tempat itu dan mencari pakaian bersih untuk pacarnya.

Aomine tertawa geli, tapi tak mampu bersuara keras. Perutnya masih butuh perhatian lebih untuk bisa membiarkannya tertawa lepas.

###

Ruangan itu remang. Lampu yang meneranginya sudah dimatikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya cahaya bulan keperakan yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden jendelalah yang menjadi penerangan.

Dua sosok pemuda terlelap di atas sebuah kasur berukuran _single_. Satu yang bersurai gelap memeluk dia yang bersurai cerah. Tangannya menyelip di balik surai pirang, membawa kepala itu mendekat pada dadanya. Tangannya yang lain merengkuh tubuh itu dari punggungnya. Terlihat sangat posesif.

Kelopak mata si pemilik rambut gelap itu bergerak-gerak sebelum membuka. Pandangannya _blur_ sebelum akhirnya bisa difokuskan. Dia mengintip jam weker di atas nakas, mendapati dirinya terbangun pada pukul dua dini hari.

Dia tak berani menggerakkan badan ketika teringat bahwa dia tidak tidur sendirian. Lelaki berparas tampan yang sejak kemarin merawatnya masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Melihat pemuda itu, dia jadi teringat sakitnya. Oh, tapi dia sudah tidak merasakan perutnya bergejolak lagi. Mungkin obat-obatan yang diberikan Kise serta perawatan yang pemuda itu berikan padanya sejak kemarin memberikan dampak baik.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Kise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **終わり**

Haiii, saya kembali dengan series ketiga Kanbyou! Um, tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi yang terakhir, karena saya sudah tidak ada ide lagi. Hehe... Padahal di Drama CDnya, ada 5 case.. T.T

Terima kasih kepada minna san yang sudah membaca fic ini, juga fic-fic saya yang lain. Terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, follow. Saya benar-benar senang, fic saya mendapat respon dari minna san. Maaf, karena reviewnya selama ini tidak saya balas, tapi saya sangat senang membaca review minna san dan itu membuat saya jadi ingin menulis, lagi dan lagi.. Hehe...

Berkenan memberikan review?

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya,

^wen^


End file.
